


Spit

by Revelation_Dis



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fic inspired by a song, TW for CSA, but it is mentioned, hence the weird as fuck style, it's not explicit, this fic is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: Catra could never understand why Shadow Weaver hated her so much.





	Spit

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song Spit by Benighted. It's an angry song all things considered and I wanted to get this out of my system.
> 
> Major trigger warnings for underage sexual assault. Nothing is described but it's there.
> 
> Tread with caution.

 

_The ghost of your voice in a  
                                                                                         Disgusting taste whispers my name _

> * * *

_Why can’t she ever be happy with me?_

 

What does she have to do to get Shadow Weaver’s approval?  
No matter how hard she tries it’s never enough for Hordak’s second in command. No matter what she might do Catra will never receive the love and affection that Adora gets.

 

As she gets older she becomes more and more accustomed to the manipulations, the beatings, the tortures…

 

The other things too.

 

_I’m not stupid I’mnotstupidIknowwhatyou’redoingtome!_

 

And it never gets better and she never gets used to it andallshecandoishiss  
Because her arms are always trapped and shecan’tuseherclawstoscratchthatgoddamnfuckingbitch!

 

It’s not discipline but pure hatred that drives Shadow Weaver’s actions against Catra.

 

 _What did I do? WhatdidIdo? Why do you hate me so much?_   
  
After those awful sessions when Catra staggers back to her bunk and Adora asks what happened

 

_Nothing nothing happened. It was nothing. Nothingnothingnothing becauseifit were something then I wouldn’tbenothing._

 

But you don’t do something to nothing.

 

Years go by and the witch starts mocking the young cat girl.  
  
_FuckyouIdon’tenjoythis! Idon’tenjoythisshit! IwishIcouldfuckingkillyou!_

 

_Why can’t you love me?_


End file.
